bravetenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyoshi Seikai Nyudo
Miyoshi Seikai Nyudo was a resident of the Izumo shrine before he went on a journey by himself. He is the adoptive brother of Isanami, as they were both raised by the shrine's head priest. Personality He has a very loud and outspoken personality and is seen getting jealous about the fact that Isanami is getting closer to Saizo. He cares about Isanami very much. He gets very upset he see someone with Isanami and always help her if is in trouble. Appearance He is a tall man with tanned skin and wears white clothing along with a blue loose scarf (as he has it over his white loose pants) with a cross around his neck, white scarf over his head, beaded bracelets, along with a huge beaded chain, earrings and sandals. He also strolls around with a spiked mace, which he has wrapped bandages around the handle of his weapon. Plot He first appears when Kakei and him get into a fight because Miyoshi didn't pay for his food when Saizo comes through and tells Miyoshi to pay for his own food, calling him a bum. Miyoshi then tells both Saizo and Kakei that he is on a personal journey to look for his sister, which Saizo is blind to the fact that he was referring to Isanami; calling her a monster. As Miyoshi turned heel, Kakei insisted on taking out Miyoshi, due to his behavior. This led up to Kakei is unable to even stand after Miyoshi bends his gun (Saya). So the rest of the Braves - excluding Ana - fight him until Isanami appears, she however doesn't recognize him and calls him a pervert and a common thug. Then, due to Saizo whispering in her ear, Isanami tells Miyoshi to fix up the area and she would listen to his story to see how they are 'related.' Later on when Miyoshi tells the Braves his story and shows Isanami a picture of him when he was 15 years old, due to her not remembering him. As he tells Yukimura that he recognizes her by the hairpin (Kushi-mitama). Yukimura then tells him that he can stay if he pleases, something that he's grateful for, which makes Miyoshi the next member of the Braves. He is also seen getting into the hot spa with everyone else and is frozen by Ana after he jumps down into the girl's section of the spa. Abilities Tenbatsu (Heaven's Punishment 天罰): Is a power punch, in which he uses enough force to create a hole in a wall. Screenshot_20181214-044933_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181214-044955_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181214-045001_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181214-044907_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181214-045009_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181214-045016_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181214-045021_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181214-045047_Crunchyroll.jpg Rokkon Shojo: Namu Amida Butsu: He swings his mace around before slamming it into the ground by forcing the opponent away. Hannya Harami: He smashes his mace onto the opponent. He is seen doing this to Yuri Kamanosuke in Episode 6. Taizan Meido: He brings down his spiked mace in a vertical way with enough force, going towards his opponent. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brave 10